Thing That I Call Love
by TunaForDesert
Summary: : Reborn found something in Vongola's library. And it concerns Tsuna and his gene. The Decimo is about to discovers his real identity and real role in Vongola, by time traveling. Tsuna decides that his family is messier than ever. G27 one-sided DS27
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Thing That I Call Love

**Rating: **T (but it will have some lemon and a little angst, is it okay or should I change it?)

**Disclaimer: **Only the plot so give the credit to Amano-sensei for the awesome characters.

**Summary: **Reborn found something in Vongola's library. And it concerns Tsuna and his gene. The Decimo is about to discovers his real identity and real role in Vongola, by time traveling. Tsuna decides that his family is messier than ever. G27

**Warning:** Lemon ahead, some swearing which you can't **ever** avoid in any fic that involves Gokudera, Varia and G, OOC Tsuna since he's seven years older.

A twenty one years old Tsuna slowly stretched his limbs. After working for four hours straight since 6am, he was tempted to skip his paperwork and go hiding somewhere. But hey, we all know he cannot do that with a certain ex-Arcobaleno watching his every move. It was like signing his death contract. Tsuna sighed then picked his pen up again and started a new batch of paperwork again. Sometimes, _**just**_ sometimes, he wished he never won the ring battle and Xanxus can rule the Vongola for all he cares. Tsuna smirked at the thought of Xanxus doing this. He can imagine the face of the man. After all, paperwork is every boss' greatest enemy.

_A new set of weight ball for the gym _

_A new set of frying pan for the kitchen_

_An alliance with the Barrica Famiglia _

_Permission for a holiday, Lambo _

Tsuna twitched as he read each of the paper. Seriously, what happened to the previous weight ball and frying pan? Wasn't he like, just bought new ones last week? And Barrica, God knows how the boss eyed him with predatory eyes. And Lambo; does that kid has a death wish? 'Coz he can grant it at the moment. He massaged his temple slowly. He would not be surprise if he has grown white hairs and wrinkles. After all, he has witness the impossible. Time-traveling, men-women turned into babies, flames with different colours, an immune to diabetes Barney's clone aka Byakuran, a squad of killing maniac, a tutor that was sent from hell, a melon ancestor that came back to life to kill him,. Long story short, his life was the epitome of impossible.

A knock on the door interrupted his thought.

"Enter." The door was opened and Tsuna saw his tutor strolling in with a bazooka in his hand. Tsuna suspiciously thought the bazooka belongs to Lambo.

"Yes, Reborn? Can I help you?" he continued signing the papers. A shudder makes its way down to Tsuna's spine. He looked up and immediately regretted it. Why, why does the God never shows any mercy when it comes to this guy? What did he do to have this man as his tutor? Reborn was smirking sadistically at him. And Tsuna knew that look. It means trouble.

"Why yes, dame-Tsuna, you can help me. First, put this clothes on." He held up the said 'clothes'. Tsuna choked on his saliva.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" a glare was directed towards him. Tsuna squeaked.

"B-But….it's…?" he eyed the 'thing' Reborn was holding.

"Hurry up, we don't get all day for this." Reborn tossed it to Tsuna. The Decimo looked at his tutor with his doe eyes. Reborn winced at the look. It looked exactly like a puppy asking no, _begging_ for mercy.

"No, you will put it on one way or another." He cocked his gun. Tsuna, if it was possible, looked pitiful than before. He started sniffed slowly like a five year old. Reborn winced again.

Well, his pride was not a matter in this battle, "I'll…..treat you to Apple Cake House if you put it on." He said with a strained and somewhat defeated voice. Tsuna immediately brightened. Reborn, however, knew his offer would have a disastrous consequence. Everyone in Vongola mansion knew better than to feed Tsuna cakes, candies, ice-cream and cookies. The boy would have a sugar drunk that will last for five to six hours. And a sugar-drunk Tsuna is 180 degree different from a normal Tsuna. Let's just say some underworld paparazzi would kill to get a picture of a sugar high Tsuna.

"You promised Reborn!" Tsuna grabbed the clothes hanging on Reborn's hand and proceeded to go to the restroom. Reborn scoffed and sat on the black leather coach. He put the bazooka beside him.

After ten minutes, Tsuna stepped out of the restroom. Reborn looked at his student amusedly, "Wow, I know you had it in you, but really, you look _ravishing_." He purred. Tsuna blushed from head to toes at his mentor's praise.

The 'thing' that Reborn asked him to put on was a light cream coloured silk kimono. The obi was white and orange sakura flowers was scattered around the end of the kimono. The flowers were small and looked very detailed. He was bare foot thus giving the picture of an innocent goddess from the sky.

Reborn gave a motion to him to come closer. Tsuna followed hesitantly and sat beside his tutor, "Ne, Reborn, what's with this kimono?" he asked as he adjusted the obi. Reborn pulled out two hair clips out of nowhere. How? Well, he's Reborn. The hair clips had several of white and orange coloured flowers each. There were small and big flowers. In the middle of each flowers, they had white pearls base on their sizes. If it's a big flower, it would have a big pearl and vice versa. Both of the hair clips were connected by a string of white pure pearls. Tsuna looked at the pearls amazedly. Reborn smirked smugly. He knew his student has a fetish for white pearls. But it was only known to him, Nana and Iemitsu. Not many knew about this. Hell, if this was known around the underworld, Tsuna would receive the best pearls around the world from his many admirers.

"Reborn, those pearls, they're beautiful…" Tsuna said in daze. Reborn move closer to Tsuna and threw the string of pearls behind his student's head. Then he clipped the hair clips on both sides of Tsuna's head.

"There, look at the mirror." He instructed. Tsuna bounced happily and went to his desk. He pulled out a small round mirror from a pile of papers and inspected himself.

"Wow, are you going to give this to me?" he asked with shining eyes. Reborn chuckled darkly at his student's naivety. He totally forgot that the kimono and hair clips were for a lady when he saw the pearls. Well, it's not like his student was a pure guy by face. He could pass as a girl any day. Hell, he was voted as the most beautiful boss in the underworld by Monthly Mafia magazine, no surprise there. And that was when he was seventeen! Well, he's still lived up to his title until now. Four years in row!

"Why? You like it?" he asked slyly.

"I love it!" Tsuna responded with a big grin. He sat on his leather chair and swung around since the chair was able to swirl 360 degree. He still has the mirror in his hand as he giggled girlishly. Reborn sighed and idly wondered why the boy hasn't been born as a girl.

"Dame-Tsuna." Tsuna looked up to his tutor and boy, was he terrified.

"Don't mess up." Was the last thing he heard before Reborn shoot the bazooka and he was surrounded with purple smoke. Wait, wasn't it supposed to be pinky-winky! Tsuna thought desperately.

_Four hundred-something years ago…_

Giotto was not having a great day, emphasis on the 'not' word. He was rudely wakened up with a splash of water, courtesy of Florace, the head maid in his mansion. Then the chefs forgot that today was _Friday_! Can you believe it! They forgot that today he was able to eat as many sweets as he can! But _no_, they forgot and they don't have anything sweet in their kitchen! So he sent G on an errand to that town to get him all the cakes the town has to offer and now that fucking _pink_ haired man is late! One hour late! It's a torture! Pure torture that makes Alaude's interrogation session sounds like a child's play! And now, here he was, sitting on his chair while trying hard not to poof into a killing machine that will slaughter anyone on his sight.

"GAH! HOW LONG IS HE GOING TO TAKE BEFORE I KILL ANY OF YOU!" he roared furiously. Lampo and Asari flinched.

"M-Maa, I'm sure he have a reason. No need to get edgy." Asari pulled out his one thousand watt worth smile. Giotto growled, obviously not buying it.

"He have five minutes to get here before I carry out his execution." He threatened. Lampo whimpered, wondering why the God hates him so much to be put into this situation.

POOF!

Well, what do you know, the God answered him! No.

Purple smoke surrounded Giotto. The two guardians immediately brought up their respective weapons. Two coughs were heard, one obviously was Giotto. There was _another_ one that suspiciously sounded feminine. They nodded to each other before Asari waved his hand around to get a clearer view. When the smoke was gone, they were speechless at what they saw.

Giotto suddenly felt an extra weight on his lap and he was sure it was a person since there was coughing. When the smoke was gone, he was stunned. On his lap was a goddess that the God bestowed him to look upon to.

At the exact moment, the door was swung opened and G rushed in like the world was out to get him.

"Primo, I got you your ca…..kes…?" his speech was cut when he rested his view on his boss. His jaw dropped at what he saw. It can't be…..? Giotto, his childhood best friend can't be….?

Sat on Giotto's lap was a young Japanese lady they never saw before. She has a waist length brown hair and some of it was sticking out like a kitten's ears. She wore an obviously large kimono for her. The kimono was light cream and she was barefoot. On her head was two hair clips on each sides and were connected by a string of white pearls which made her looked so cute. But the shocking thing about her attire was the kimono was sliding down and her shoulders were exposed! She looked like a seductress with her kimono like that!

Giotto gulped when he saw the luscious shoulders were presented to him. He tried not to look at her attire and body instead put his attention to her face. Again, he was speechless. She has the most beautiful face a Japanese lady could ask for. She was not wearing any make-up but Giotto knew that make-up was not a list to add to the girl. Her natural beauty was one of a kind.

"_Ugh! That stupid Reborn! What does he thinks he's doing! He better hopes I don't get back soon because he's going to broke when I'm done with him! Apple Cake House, here I come!" _she talked something in Japanese that no one in the room could make out except Asari. But they managed to catch the 'Apple Cake House' part because it was said in English. The girl then looked around the room with a confused face before it turned into pure horror when she saw his guardians. She looked like she just swallowed a load full of oatmeal.

Trying not to chuckle at the adorable sight, he coughed a little before asked with the best masculine voice he could muster while thinking the possible shop that sells the best cakes in town, maybe on a date sometimes soon? _She likes cakes huh?_

"Ciao."

Tsuna froze. That voice, he knew it anywhere. Hell, he has heard it more than one hundred times in his life! Even though it sounded more real than before, but he was sure whom it belonged to. And if the standing rain, storm and thunder first guardians was no indication, then he was utterly and completely a fool. He slowly looked up, begging the God this was not who he thought it was. Because if it was _him_, then he better dug his own grave because he was sitting on _his_ lap! When he finally saw who it was, he was ready to break down and cry.

Why? Why the God hated him so much? What did he ever do wrong to deserve this!

'_Reborn, when I'm back, you're screwed.'_

Trying to hold back the tears, he slowly registered what Giotto just said. Okay, he said hello in Italian. No problem, Reborn has grinded that language into his thick skull since five years ago. And he was pretty good at it. He was damn good at it. Inhale, exhale, there! He opened his mouth to respond.

"Chaos." **Shoot!** People don't greet a person they just met less than two minutes with a bad word! Stupid Reborn and his disease like habit of greeting people with a cursed word! Why the hell does it has to be 'chaos' anyway! Can't he use another word that would not give him trouble like now! The tears were back. Not just Reborn, he's screwed too now.

'_Dear God, if you still have any mercy that is never existed in the first place, please let me live for another day….'_

Tsuna looked down, hung his head in depress.

Giotto blinked at the girl on his lap before chuckled. Chaos? That was new to him.

"May I know your name, milady?" he said in a smooth voice. The girl looked up, obviously confused.

It was then Asari decided to speak, "Giotto, she might not understand what did you just asked. Judging by the kimono and her face, she's might be Japanese. Let me ask her." He smiled brightly. It was Giotto's turn to hung his head in depress. How the hell he was going to speak to her if they cannot understand each other's mother language? He thought in depress.

Tsuna looked up, confused. Where the hell questions about his sudden appearance had gone? Why Primo called him milady? Why Asari-san referred him as a 'she'? Why the hell they did not questioned him about his attire? Looking stupid in front of his idol was the last thing Tsuna wished to do. And here he was, wearing a kimono like a pricking girl and greeted him for the first true time with a word that is most likely would get him killed in five seconds flat.

Tsuna was cursing Reborn and probably Giannini to the very core of his black stomach.

"_Excuse me miss, may I know who you are?"_ Asari asked with a calming smile. Tsuna blushed slightly at the smile that reminded him of his own rain guardian. He hesitantly smiled back.

Every man in the room felt their heart skipped at the small smile he was wearing.

"_S-Sawada Tsunayoshi."_ He stammered. But then something hit him. He looked up again and blushed harder.

"_HIIEE! I'M SORRY! I DON'T KNOW HOW I LANDED ON YOUR LAP! I JUST GOT THERE! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"_ Tsuna shrieked and immediately get off Giotto's lap. He ran with all his might and hid behind Asari. Giotto looked accusingly at Asari, thinking it was something Asari said that made Tsuna acted like that. Asari was oblivious to the glare his friend was directed at him as he was busy looking at the scared boy behind him.

"_Tsunayoshi-san, we won't harm you if you don't mean any. We're just curious. How did you get here and why?" _Asari asked with a calm smile. Tsuna immediately relaxed. The sky was always the one that felt the most effect of the guardians, Reborn had told him sometimes ago.

Tsuna opened his mouth to answer but then he felt something was wrong. Something was _terribly_ wrong. He'd just noticed something. Why was he seemed a lot _shorter_ than before? He looked up at Asari with confused and scared eyes. Yes, Asari-san was a _lot_ taller than him. He suspiciously looked at his kimono. He frowned, it was loose and the sleeves were longer. He lifted the kimono a bit and grew wide eyes. He was _shorter_! He was unaware at the blushes on the first guardians' face when he did so.

"_A-Asari-san, how old do I look to you?"_ he asked with a scared eyes and his form was trembling.

"_Err…."_ Asari was hesitated. Why the sudden question? _"Fifteen or sixteen?"_ he said while smiling nervously. Tsuna went stiff. It's official. He was five years younger! Asari looked at him cautiously.

"_Are you okay?"_ he asked with a frown. The other guardians in the room did the same at the worried expression at Asari's face. Tsuna looked down and sniffed a little before he lifted up his face and tears were strolling down his cheeks.

"_A-Asari-san, am I cursed?"_ he asked with a sad voice. Tsuna can't believe it. His life was supposed to be put into shows if it continues like this! What's next! Some random people hitting on him! Oh wait, that happens a lot. Err, Hibari-san smiling and going goofy? Yamamoto going suicide again? Gokudera scream to the world that he fancy maids and even cross dress as a maid himself? Okay, stop. Eww, that last thought was kind of disgusting! Chrome married to Xanxus? Okay, that too was too _awful_ to be true. Sweet little Chrome should have someone like Yamamoto, not a killer beast like Xanxus! Reborn's finally getting married? Okay, that one was too _good_ to be true.

The four men in the room went stiff at the sight of a crying angel. Giotto, outraged, quickly went to Tsuna's side and embraced him protectively.

"Asari, that's no way to talk to a lady! You make her cry! That's bad! Apologize! Now!" Giotto scolded like a mother teaching her child which wrong and which right. Asari blinked. What did he said? What the girl meant by she was cursed? His head was twirling in confusion.

G grew wide eyes, "Giotto! That's no better than what that smiling freak just did! Don't invade a lady's personal space!" G cried out in frustration. Giotto whipped his head to his best friend, finally noticing he was right there with them.

"Oh G, you're here! Where's my cakes?" he asked cheerfully but with a hint of killing intent. The sniffing finally stopped and they all looked at the source. Tsuna looked up with red big eyes.

"Cake?" he asked like a child. Giotto blinked, twice.

"Cake?" the primo repeated. Tsuna blinked.

"I want cake. Cakes help me calm down." Tsuna said with a small voice that only Giotto heard it. Giotto blinked, again.

"Oh, you can speak Italian! Okay! You can share my cakes!" he offered with a big sweet smile that will give you a tooth decay that would never get cure. G, Asari and Lampo choked on air. Giotto **never** shares his cakes with anybody! Not even his best friend! What the world is coming to! First a goddess fall from her heaven and now Giotto's going to share his precious cakes with said goddess! Where's Daemon when you need him! A demon knows how to handle an angel!

"Nufufufu, oya oya, what do we have here?"

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Oh how _metaphoric_.

They, included Tsuna looked behind G. There, standing with all his devilish glory, Daemon Spade smirking and eying Tsuna like a predator would. Tsuna shivered at the look he always saw wherever he went.

"Nice specimen you got there, Giotto. Where did you found her? Is she from another family in Japan that was given to you as an alliance gift? I must say, she's quite a beauty. With her look, she can enslave any man she wants. I bet even Ricardo wouldn't refuse her. You wouldn't mind if I have a go with her for one night, don't you?" Daemon strolled in all the while eying Tsuna with hunger. Tsuna froze. He said what?

Giotto glared venomously at Daemon, "Stop your dirty mind, Daemon. She's only sixteen and she can understand what you said perfectly."

Daemon chuckled, "Well, I understand if she's a virgin. She's sixteen, like you said. I'm sure as her master; you want to be the one who claims her virginity. I just hope you would get on with it tonight and I can have her all to myself tomorrow night." He winked at Tsuna flirtingly. Tsuna started trembling. What-what are they talking about…? Claim his virginity? He looked up at Giotto, eyes wide with fear. Giotto noticed the look on his eyes and started to feel fear himself. _What if she trusted what Daemon said?_

"No! I wouldn't do that! Believe me!" Giotto grabbed his shoulders. Tsuna slowly relaxed, but he's still trembling at the thought of Daemon and Giotto doing it to him. No, he should believe in Giotto!

"Y-You wouldn't. I know you wouldn't do it." He stated with a tender smile. Giotto sighed in relief.

Daemon huffed, "You got an obedient one, didn't you? So you don't want to share her? Fine, if I were you I would do the same too. I mean, come on, she's beautiful, and only sixteen. Hell, I might as well make her my wife so I can have something to wash my eyes with for the next ten years." He exited the office with an annoyed look on his face. But before he was out of their sight, he took one look at Tsuna and licked his lower lip with a smirk. Tsuna froze at what Daemon just did. Tsuna collapsed to the floor as he clenched his raging heart. The guardians looked at him worriedly. Giotto got on his knees and looked at him.

"T-That bastard….. I thought he's loyal to Elena only…" He whispered. Everyone in the vicinity heard him. They narrowed their eyes.

"What do you know about Elena?" G asked. Tsuna looked up with a pale face.

"That…..she's his dead lover…." He answered slowly before realizing what he just said. He clamped a hand to his mouth.

"Not many know about their relationship, Tsunayoshi-san. Who are you?" Asari drew out his swords with a serious face as he said that. G put aside the cake boxes he was holding and grabbed his twin guns from his back pocket. He cocked his guns and pointed one at Tsuna. Lampo also put on his lightning horns and narrowed his eyes. Only Giotto that weren't doing anything, he looked at his friends warily.

"W-Wait, Tsunayoshi can explain herself." He tried to shield him with his own body while trying not to panic.

Tsuna clenched his teeth. Things are just going harder, huh?

And he thought he could eat cakes with Giotto-san then explain everything without bloodshed involves.

Again, he cursed Reborn and probably Giannini to the very core of his black stomach.

And there you go! First they all liked him and now they're going to kill him if he answers wrong.

Tch, tch, tch….. I'm sick…

Well, Giotto is there to save the day! If he doesn't get knock out by his most violently guardians first. That guy would be useless if he is. And he won't get to snog Tsuna senselessly. Poor dame-hime Tsuna~


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Thing That I Call Love

**Rating: **T (I will insert a warning when it's needed)

**Disclaimer: **Only the plot so give the credit to Amano-sensei for the awesome characters.

**Summary: **Reborn found something in Vongola's library. And it concerns Tsuna and his gene. The Decimo is about to discovers his real identity and real role in Vongola, by time traveling. Tsuna decides that his family is messier than ever. G27 one sided DS27

**Warning:** Lemon ahead, some swearing which you can't **ever** avoid in any fic that involves Gokudera, Varia and G, OOC Tsuna since he's seven years older.

You guys want to know what my reaction was when I checked my mail the next day I posted the first chapter? Read this.

More than a hundred of story alert, favourite story and favourite author. I stared.

Silence.

Well, I can handle that.

Nine review. I stared.

Silence.

Where's the morgue?

Seriously…

Start chapter.

_Previously…._

"_Not many know about their relationship, Tsunayoshi. Who are you?" Asari drew out his swords with a serious face as he said that. G put aside the cake boxes he was holding and grabbed his twin guns from his back pocket. He cocked his guns and pointed one at Tsuna. Lampo also put on his lightning horns and narrowed his eyes. Only Giotto that weren't doing anything, he looked at his friends warily._

"_W-Wait, Tsunayoshi can explain herself." He tried to shield him with his own body while trying not to panic._

_Tsuna clenched his teeth. Things are just going harder, huh?_

_And he thought he could eat cakes with Giotto-san then explain everything without bloodshed involves._

_Again, he cursed Reborn and probably Giannini to the very core of his black stomach._

"Primo, forgive my rudeness but please, step aside. I owe you and your guardians an explanation." Tsuna said calmly behind Giotto. Giotto looked behind him worriedly before reluctantly complied. He stood beside G, who was still pointing his gun to Tsuna. Tsuna took a deep breath to calm his beating heart down before opening his mouth.

"I'm from the future. My name is Tsunayoshi Sawada, the tenth boss of the Vongola Famiglia." He said calmly even though he's still on the floor.

There was a few amusing reactions that Tsuna would never thought the first generation guardians could do.

Lampo looked at him with uninterested eyes before rolling on the floor laughing his ass off.

Asari blinked at him then sheepishly rubbed his neck while trying not to laugh, but proved to be unsuccessful when a small strained chuckle escaped his mouth.

G stared at him with a 'too bad sweetie' face before snickering like a hyena.

Giotto, well, he looked lost and confused.

Tsuna grounded his teeth. They don't believe him! Fine! As if his previous classmates from middle school would believe that he's now a very successful mafia boss too! Wait till he beat some sense into their small brains! Let's see how their face would be like then!

"Erm, Tsunayoshi, don't you think that's kind of far-fetched?" Asari tried to form his words as polite as possible. G, on the other hand….

"Okay, lady, now you're pulling our legs. Go back to your parents. This is no place for a young lady like you walking around. Someone might try to kidnap then sell you as a sex slave." G turned to leave. Tsuna felt his face grew warmer at G's words. He glared venomously at the storm guardian.

"What was that, you son of a bitch? Are you trying to say I'm weak? Are you trying to say that I'm not fit to be the Decimo? I've had enough of that crap for the last eight years!" Tsuna lunged at G but Asari and Giotto managed to catch him just in time before his hands touch G's back.

"Miss, calm down!" Asari desperately shouted.

"I don't give a fuck! That bastard is seriously going to die in a painful death! I'll throw him into the Vindice prison and let him rot in one of the cells to death! Maybe I'll let Hibari-san bite him to death too!" Tsuna tried to reach the now pale G at the mention of Vindice. Giotto sighed then made a karate chop on Tsuna's neck. Tsuna immediately fainted in Giotto's arm.

G made a face, "This bitch is seriously pissing me off."

Giotto glared at his friend, "Oi, don't call her a bitch!"

"I say she's telling the truth." Lampo interrupted.

They stared at the thunder guardian.

"Are you sure you aren't head over heel in love with her that you swallow everything she said?"

After successfully preventing Lampo and G from destroying his office, Giotto laid Tsuna on his couch carefully without letting his kimono completely went off his body. They still thought Tsuna was a girl. G had left to find Knuckle and Alaude to consult their current situation.

"You know, for a lady, she's quite flat chested." Giotto immediately felt a vein popped. He glared at the doorway where Daemon was smirking at him. Giotto was alone right now. Lampo said he was hungry and Asari went off somewhere to go after G. They knew G was not the best person to talk with people like Knuckle and Alaude, at least not without a fight breaking out. And Giotto had enough paperwork from their missions.

"Would you stop saying perverted comments like that?" Giotto glared from his chair, all the while looking at Daemon for any sign if he wants to make a move on Tsuna that was currently lying innocently on the couch. Daemon chuckled and stepped forward. Then he finally noticed the sleeping figure on the couch. He smirked as he stared at the beautiful and peaceful face.

"What a porcelain doll she is, don't you think?" he turned his gaze to the annoyed Giotto.

"She has to be a daughter of the boss, right? What a generous person he is, giving away his enchanting daughter to you. Or was it you who threatened her family to give her to you? Maybe you met her during your last visit to Japan? And to think she's ten years younger than you. I wonder if she's the daughter of the current ruler of Japan." Daemon smirked as Giotto's face grew furrier as each sentence registered to his mind.

"She is not some gift that was sent to me, you melon head! I don't even know who she is! Or why she is here! Don't try to give her a bad impression!" Giotto warned. Daemon shrugged.

"Are you sure she's not a spy then? Because if she is, I won't hesitate to screw her real bad then kill her in the process." Daemon's eyes showed that he was not playing around. Giotto shuddered, no matter how many times he has witness those unforgiving eyes, he's still afraid of it.

"No, I assure you she's not. And even if she is, I won't let you do something as immoral as that to her. I'll….let her go back to her family if it's true." A flashed of sadness surfaced in Giotto's eyes as he stared at the sleeping figure. Daemon noticed it and sighed.

"Giotto, don't tell me you've fallen in love with her?" he asked seriously. Giotto's eyes widened before it turned back to its normal size but with a hint of guilt.

"I don't know. Something about her makes me feel familiar. My intuition keeps nagging me to take her with me away from this world and live somewhere peaceful and safe." He smiled fondly. Daemon stared sadly at his friend. He turned around to leave.

"Just….make sure she doesn't get in your way." He whispered before exited the room. Giotto's eyes widened a bit. Did Daemon just give him his…_blessing_? Okay, eww, that just sounds weird. He looked at the oblivious figure. He sat up and walked to where Tsuna was sleeping. Giotto crouched down and stared at him.

"It's just weird, huh? I met you less than three hours ago and here I am given blessing by my most eccentric friend. I wonder who you really are, Tsunayoshi." He brushed a few bangs that were getting in way. Tsuna unconsciously sighed in content at the gesture. Giotto chuckled lightly.

Tsuna slowly opened his eyes. His vision was a bit blurry. When it was finally clear, his jaw dropped at what he saw. Vongola Primo was smiling at him! Like, a real and solid smile! He almost fainted in bliss when Giotto's voice rang softly in his ear.

"Wakey-wakey, sleepyhead, how was your nap?"

Tsuna scrunched his face. It was real? This was the real Primo? How did he end up here?

"Primo, are you solid?" he asked out of nowhere. Giotto blinked.

"Err, yes I am. Why?"

Tsuna stared at him with a blank face, "My life really is screw up huh? One minute I was on my desk signing a mountain of paperwork and right now I'm staring at my great-great-great grandfather right on the face. And what's more said great-great-great grand 'fucking' father didn't trust me when I said I'm his great-great-great grandchild from the future. And that fucking melon head stared at me like I'm a piece of meat ready to be devoured. Then that pinkie haired son of a bitch looked down upon me just because I'm wearing a fucking kimono that my tutor oh so kindly asked me to wear and five freaking years younger. What's next? Owh, my guardians will come here to 'save' me from a pack of 'rapist' as they called them. Yeah, that sounds like something they would do."

"Woah! Woah! Stop! Are you trying to say that you're really the tenth Vongola boss?" Giotto stared at him in complete disbelief.

Tsuna made a face and sat up, "Don't tell me you didn't hear me the first time."

"And you're saying that you're five years older than you are now which means you're actually twenty one?" he exclaimed. Tsuna only nodded.

"What's the proof? Do you have the Vongola sky ring with you?" Giotto asked with a serious voice. Tsuna rolled his eyes before revealing his Vongola gear.

"Wait, this is not the same as mine!" the blond argued as he brought up his own ring. Tsuna stared at it.

"That one was the previous version. Mine has been upgraded because it's been destroyed thanks to a certain poltergeist that has live for four fucking hundred years. My guardians and I upgraded our rings with your blood. Thanks to Talbot we were able to get these powerful gears. Or maybe I should thank the Shimon." He mumbled the last part. He stared at his ancestor's dumbstruck face.

"Down to earth, Primo." He said and Giotto managed to save whatever dignity he's still has.

"So, how long are you going to stay here?" the blond asked with a bit hesitation. He was actually feeling guilty that he has the nerve to think of his successor in that way! Really, that makes him felt like a dirty sick pedo!

"I'm not sure. But when I get back, I'll make sure to castrate Reborn for getting me into this mess. I'll make him do all those fucking paperwork for one month!" Tsuna fumed.

"You know, it's been disturbing me." Giotto said with a raised eyebrow. Tsuna made a confused face.

"By what?" he asked. Giotto sat beside him.

"Your language, you swear a lot, you know that?"

Tsuna blushed, "Well, my mind is pretty mess up now. I will say whatever that passes in my mind in vulgar language. So don't be surprise if I blew up your mansion. Or maybe I could spar with you?" he said thoughtfully. Giotto choked.

"I don't think that's a good idea." He retorted. Tsuna made a confused face again.

"You're a lady. And hitting a girl is the least of my favourite."

Tsuna's face went blank, then pink, then red. Giotto started getting worried, "Err, are you okay?" he asked a bit hesitantly. He shuddered when he remembered what happened when G provoke Tsuna about his strength. He seriously doesn't want to fight his successor that has his ring upgraded tenfold with his freaking blood and not to mention by the help of that old cryptic Talbot! He whimpered a bit.

"Y-You….think that….I'm actually…a g….." Tsuna couldn't finish his sentence. He was ready to have a break down again. Seriously, to get your gender mistaken…. was not something that you favour…..

"Tsunayoshi….?" Giotto called out warily while keeping a safe distance, ready to make a run to the door in case Tsuna went berserk.

"Primo, tell me, how many people that I met since just now that thought I'm a girl? And please leave out that melon-pedo." Tsuna pleaded silently. Giotto gulped. Thought?

"Err, all of them…?" he cringed when Tsuna suddenly sat up. Tsuna suddenly held his own head and screamed in horror. Giotto winced.

"THEY THINK I'M FREAKING GIRL! OH MY GOD! THIS GOT TO BE THE WORSE DAY IN MY LIFE!" Tsuna panted tiredly after his little break-down session. He sat beside Giotto again.

"Hey, are you okay?" Giotto asked fearfully. Tsuna snapped his head to his ancestor and growled, looking so much like Giotto when he doesn't get his cakes.

"When they get here, you will tell them that I'm actually a guy that was forced to cross-dress by my sick minded fucking tutor, understood?" Giotto nodded eagerly, afraid by this dark Tsuna. Then something clicked.

"Wait, you're a guy…?" Giotto's jaw dropped to the floor. Tsuna felt a vein popped on his head. "Yes, I am….."

An awkward silence passed them.

"I'm sorry. It's just you look so pretty in that kimono so I thought you're a girl, a very pretty girl, in fact." Giotto smiled sheepishly. Tsuna blushed.

"Y-Yeah, I get that a lot. Do you have something else I can wear? I don't want to stick with this kimono and this girlish hairclips. But I love the pearls, they're just lovely…." Tsuna mumbled the last sentence. Giotto looked thoughtful for a moment before he snapped his fingers with a grin on his face.

"Wait here." He said before he exited the office. Tsuna waited for about five minutes before Giotto came waltzing in. In his hands was a white long sleeved button up shirts with a black slack pants, a black silk vest with silver colour on the front, a pair of black shoes and a fedora like Reborn's but has red stripe instead. Tsuna brightened up. That certainly suits his taste! He grabbed the clothes from Giotto's hand and gave the man a one handed hug.

"Where can I change?" he asked gleefully, oblivious to the now red-faced Giotto. The blond wordlessly pointed to one of the door in the room. Tsuna bounced to the restroom, leaving Giotto blushing.

The door swung opened at the moment, his guardians stepped in with the exception of Daemon. He does not have any reason to come here anyway. G, Lampo and Asari suddenly turned wary.

"Giotto, where's Tsunayoshi?" Asari asked. The most possible explanation now was Giotto had let the girl escaped. With that pretty face of her, they wouldn't be surprise if Giotto fell into her trap. And Giotto was blushing like a school girl! That must be it! The three guardians thought.

"You let her escaped? You baka!" G shouted in frustration as he ruffled his hair. Giotto made a confused face.

"No, I didn't." He argued. G was about to retort back when a light voice came from the restroom in Giotto's office.

"Grandpa, do you have something to tie my hair with? It's getting annoying! I wish I had cut my hair yesterday!" Tsuna complained. They all blinked except Alaude that just raised a delicate eyebrow. Giotto chuckled softly.

"Wait a second, I think I have something." He searched through his wardrobes. G, Asari and Lampo stared at their boss in disbelief. Alaude just stay silent as he leaned on the wall. Knuckle scratched his head in confusion, wondering who the person in the restroom and calling Giotto 'grandpa'.

Giotto found a small red ribbon and he walked to the restroom. He knocked and the door slightly opened. "Here, it's matching your fedora." He said. Tsuna mouthed small thanks before slammed the door closed again. Giotto walked back to his guardians that now had taken their seats on his couch, except Alaude of course.

"Care to explain what the hell that was?" G asked with a frown. Giotto looked sheepish for a moment.

"Actually, Tsunayoshi is a boy, not a girl." He said with an embarrass face. G, Lampo and Asari turned to gawk at him. Alaude and Knuckle stayed silent, wondering what they had missed actually.

The door to the restroom was opened at the exact moment. They all turned to the restroom only to see Tsuna standing there adjusting his newfound fedora. His hair had been tied up at the end. On his other hand was the kimono he wore earlier. He turned to them and a blush could be identified on his cheeks. He walked to the group with a light smile.

"Ciao~" he greeted. That snapped them out of their thought. They looked at him amazed, he looked stunning enough in that clothes. He put the kimono and hairclips on Giotto's desk before plucking out a small red rose from a vase on his desk. He put the rose on his right breast pocket and walked again to the group. He sat beside Giotto.

"See? I'm a guy, not a girl. That kimono I wore earlier was my tutor's crazy fucking idea." He said, still smiling. A moment of silence passed them again and Tsuna sweat dropped. Seriously, what happened to them?

"Who are you?" Alaude asked as he finally joined the group. He sat alone on a two seats couch across from the bosses. Lampo and Knuckle was on the right side and G with Asari across of them. Tsuna looked at his ancestor.

"Aren't you going to explain to them?" he asked Giotto. Giotto shrugged.

"I'm lazy. 'Sides, I don't want to risk my life by accidentally gave them the wrong information. I know whatever Talbot's creation is a real deal. Especially using my blood." He grinned. Tsuna stared at him in disbelief.

"And to think you're my ancestor, I wonder why I don't have that in me." Tsuna mumbled. They all heard him.

"Wait a second, what are you talking about?" Lampo asked suspiciously. They seriously had lost track of what was happening. Even Alaude was frowning openly.

Tsuna sighed, "Like I said earlier, I'm the tenth Vongola boss from the future. And grandpa here is my great-great-great grandfather." He jabbed a finger to the blond besides him. Giotto only grinned like a maniac as he waved at his guardians.

"My crazy tutor thinks it's fun to mess with me so he made me wore that ridiculous kimono then shoots me with a time bazooka that belongs to my thunder guardian. But I have a hunch that my mechanic messed with it first so instead of sending me to the future ten years ahead, I landed here, at the very place where I got shot." He said as understandable as possible while giving them his dazzling smile. G, Alaude and Lampo stared at him, silently muttering bullshit.

Tsuna went to the corner of depress, "Why, why don't you believe me?" he woe. Giotto chuckled awkwardly.

"He's telling the truth. Even though the sky ring that he has with him had been upgraded thanks to Talbot, I know that it's the real sky ring. It practically oozes the sky aura." He told them calmly. Asari blinked then smiled pleasantly.

"Okay, I believe him." He said.

Lampo sighed, "I know that time traveling isn't impossible, so yeah, I'm cool." He said.

"EXTREME! Even though I don't really get what you're talking about, welcome to the family!" Knuckle greeted enthusiastically.

"Hn." From the ever happy Alaude. Are you kidding? That guy doesn't match with happy at all.

"Giotto, did you look at his flame's purity?" G asked, still hesitated to believe a stranger.

Tsuna chuckled, "Natsu!" he summoned his partner. The sky lion appeared in the middle of the table.

"Gao!" he called out happily. Tsuna chuckled, "This is Natsu, my partner in battle and the Vongola sky lion."

They stared at the lion cub, or more specifically, his helmet that had the Vongola insignia on it and the sky flame around his neck. Natsu wagged his tail in curious manner. He looked at each of the first generations guardian in the room. When his eyes landed on Giotto, his ears perked up and he dove to the blond.

"Woah!" Giotto shouted, caught off guard.

"GAO!" he called out happily as he settled himself on Giotto's lap. Tsuna chuckled.

"He likes you! I'm not surprise, we share the same feelings. Usually he's afraid and shy to meet new people but I trust you all so he doesn't feel awkward." Tsuna smiled fondly at the connection he has with his partner. They nodded in dumbstruck.

"You two share the same feelings? That's cool." Asari commented. Tsuna sighed.

"Sometimes it's not helpful at all. When I bring him to meet another family he would vibrate non-stop. And when my tutor saw it, I'll get an earful when we're home." Tsuna made an annoyed face.

"Why do you need a tutor when you're a mafia boss already?" G asked with a smirk.

Tsuna glared, "I was the last resort. The ninth's sons died in unfortunate accidents. When they couldn't find another heir, they sent the best hitman in the world to teach me to become a full pledge mafia boss. Honestly, I was against the idea. But ninth, or grandpa as I call him was getting older and my dad was the outside advisor at the moment so he can't become the next boss. I was the only child of my family. Besides, I was surrounded with potential people at that time. My rain guardian has the same story with Asari-san here." Their eyes slightly widened at the revelations. Alaude only raised an eyebrow.

Tsuna continued, "He gave up a sport that he likes so much. Before he was involved with the mafia, he dreamt to become a professional player. But sadly, he threw up his dream to follow me. He's an excellent swordsman. When he was fifteen, everyone in the underworld already labelled him as the sword emperor. Heck, he'd already defeated the current sword emperor when he was fourteen. He should have that title when he's fourteen! Not fifteen!" Tsuna said as he shook his head slowly.

Asari was not pleased with the fact that a child has a big title like sword emperor at such a young age. That child should've been enjoying his childhood. Not playing with dangerous object like a freaking sword!

"Tell me, Tsunayoshi-san, what encouraged him to take the swordsmanship way at such a young age?" he asked with a frown.

Tsuna sighed, "It started when we were only fourteen and fifteen. We were desperate, a member of the family wanted to launch a coup d'état. We were tricked into a ring battle. Each guardian will have their opponents according to their status. I even let my youngest guardian; he was five at that time, to fight a professional assassin. I couldn't stand it when Lambo was kicked. Sure he's immune to lightning and thunder, but a physical attack can kill him. He was five for crying out loud! So I stepped into the battle arena and I lost my half Vongola sky ring. I really thought we're finish right then." Tsuna sweat dropped.

"Oh, then what happened?" Giotto looked purely interested. Tsuna sweat dropped again.

"The person that launched the coup d'état said if we win the majority of the battle, he'd give the boss position to me. So my tutor trained me like hell. I had to climb a flat mountain rock in two days! Can you believe that guy! He's seriously killing me! I was lucky I managed to master it in time." Tsuna shuddered at the unpleasant memory.

Silence…..

"Wow…" Alaude suddenly smirked.

The other guardians were lost of words. Tsuna looked beside him only to see Giotto gaped at him with his eyes wide.

"How the hell did you manage that in two days? I took like, **forever** to master that rock climbing! Tell me, did you use some kind of drug or something!" Giotto shook his shoulders. Tsuna sweat dropped.

"Err, no…?" he answered. Giotto sighed in defeat.

"I'm a loser…." He mumbled. Tsuna was losing his sweat to drop anymore.

Back in Vongola mansion, 20XX…..

"WHAT! YOU SENT JYUDAIME TO THE PAST!"

End chapter.

Good riddance, I think this is going to be my favourite. I'm not going to update this until next month. I'm only going to update TFF at the end of month.

My schedule is, this one and Story of Me and Him is mid-month and TFF is the end of month. I think it's fair enough since I need to work harder on TFF while Story of Me and Him is a light fic and this one is between light and heavy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Thing That I Call Love

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **Only the plot so give the credit to Amano-sensei for the awesome characters.

**Summary: **Reborn found something in Vongola's library. And it concerns Tsuna and his gene. The Decimo is about to discovers his real identity and real role in Vongola, by time traveling. Tsuna decides that his family is messier than ever. G27 one sided DS27

**Warning:** Lemon ahead, some swearing which you can't **ever** avoid in any fic that involves Gokudera, Varia and G, OOC Tsuna since he's seven years older.

I still fail to see what's so funny about second chapter. I talk to my friend about this and guess what she said?

"It just means you're an idiot authoress with a natural sense of humour who unconsciously made people roll over the floor laughing their asses off without an intention to do so."

Or something like that. And I still fail to see what is so funny.

Start chapter.

* * *

><p><span>Present Time<span>

Gokudera ruffled his silvery white hair. He was getting old for this type of crap. Oh wait, that could have double meaning. Anyway, as he looked around the table, he could see the other guardians was also having different reactions digesting what the insane hitman just said. Ryohei let his mouth gaping widely. Mukuro stared at Reborn as if considering whether he should clap or kill the older man. Hibari yawned then shrugged, not really caring but one could see his body was tense. Chrome was staring at the empty space, seemingly deep in thought. Lambo dropped his lollipop and gaped at Reborn. Yamamoto rubbed his back head, not sure _how_ to react to that.

"Well, that's….." he couldn't finish without feeling awkward. Gokudera sighed.

"Why the hell did you do that, Reborn-san? Where's the younger Jyudaime? We can't leave him alone. We should take turns to keep an eye on him. I'm guessing the effect wouldn't wear off anytime soon, am I right?" once again, he ruffled his hair. Reborn chuckled darkly, sending unpleasant shiver down their spine.

"Yes, you're right. However, the younger dame-Tsuna didn't arrive so you don't have to take care of him." He answered. They were shocked by that.

"Why does that happen?" Mukuro asked with a frown. They all had learnt their lesson during the future incident. If the future or present self of a person did not arrived, that means they were or will either died or the machine malfunctioned. However, they were not prepared with Reborn's answer.

"I sent him to Primo's time and place, not the typical ten years. I sent him four hundred something years to the past."

All hell broke loose.

Ryohei punched the table which created a large crack.

Lambo choked on his lollipop and was now trying to get it out.

Mukuro coughed awkwardly with his eyebrows threatening to twitch violently.

Chrome's eyes widened before it rolled back into her head and fainted right at the spot.

Yamamoto tilted his head a little to the side, once again not knowing how he should react to _that_.

Hibari's eyes snapped open and now he was staring calculatingly at the hitman with his tonfas visible and gleaming dangerously.

Gokudera's reaction, however, surpassed them all.

"**JYUDAIMWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…!"**

Reborn sighed. He's going to need a cup of hot steamy espresso as soon as this is over, which was entirely impossible within the next five hours. The Tenth Vongola guardians were not legendary for nothing.

XXX

Past

"What's wrong, Tsunayoshi?" Giotto asked when Tsuna stopped eating his lunch.

"I have a sudden urge to feel pity for someone I shouldn't. I wonder who the poor person is." He shrugged. The first generation except Alaude and Daemon that were not present in the dining room stared at him weirdly.

"Maybe it's the hyper intuition in you." Giotto nodded sagely.

"May the God bless his soul." Knuckle clasped his hands together.

"I wish he would find a way out soon." Asari shook his head in pity.

"I don't know why but I have a feeling that isn't happening anytime soon. Poor guy…" G muttered.

"I wish he survive whatever torture he's going through." Lambo said before devouring his food.

They all stared at the lightning guardian before nodded in agreement.

"True, because I have a feeling if he didn't, I would drag him all the way from hell only to kill him again. I wonder what that person ever did to me to make me feel so." Tsuna said then continuing his own meal.

XXX

Present Time

Reborn sneezed. _'Ah, someone must be talking about me. I hope it's not something bad.'_ The hitman had the sudden urge to feel pity for himself.

"Alright, you lots. Since your boss is out of commission for a while, I'm going to take over and you must do what I say. Is that clear?" his eyes gleaming sadistically. The guardians edged away from him.

"Yes, sir." They answered. Hibari kept silent while Mukuro stared at the cloud.

"Vongola…." He sighed dreamily. A shoe flied straight to his head.

Thwack!

"Owh! Who hit my head?" he looked at them accusingly while holding his abused head. His gaze fell on a fuming Reborn.

"Keep your dirty mind for yourself. Even though Tsuna's not here don't think you can do whatever you want."

Mukuro pouted childishly, "Can't you send me to Vongola's side then? Besides I have a score to settle with a certain melon pedo who has the nerve to keep my Chrome-chan from me seven years ago." He's still held grudge against we-all-know-who even after years pass by. He's still hadn't get over the fact Chrome changed in front of a guy. Not to mention said guy was older than four hundred years. And the most common fact about Mukuro was; he's the reason why Chrome didn't get a boyfriend until now. His brotherly overprotectiveness always scares away any suitors from another Famiglia. One guy from Dino's family in fact still spent his time in mental institute after Mukuro assaulted him mercilessly. The poor guy even terrified of pineapples.

"Stop your imagination. There's no way I'm sending **you** there when Tsuna doesn't have anybody to protect himself from you." Reborn jibed.

Mukuro looked hurt for a second before he smirked, "Kufufu, aren't you worried about our vulnerable little tuna then when he's **alone** there? Someone might decide to keep him for **personal** reason."

"What! Reborn-san! Send me there!" Gokudera threw a tantrum as Yamamoto tried to calm him down.

Reborn sighed helplessly, "I already got that covered. The vic- I mean, honourable_**volunteer**_ is on his way here." Inside his mind, Reborn was cackling madly more so than Verde.

"Who's the po- I mean, honourable _**volunteer**_ then?" Chrome recovered from her faint and now sitting beside Mukuro. They all stared at her in dumbstruck.

"My poor Chrome-chan! That evil guy has corrupted you!" Mukuro moaned in agony.

"I assure you, Mukuro-sama; Reborn-san had done nothing of such deed. He's merely showing me how to become more sadi- I mean, _creative_ thinking." She smiled sweetly. They edged away from the newly discovered apprentice of the devil himself. Mukuro gaped at her.

"**NOOOOO…!"**

XXX

Past

Tsuna winced. He thought he heard **something** was screaming **it** lungs out just now. Shaking his head out of the unreasonable thought, he focused his attention to Giotto's lecture about the layout of the mansion. He knew about the building's structure already but some place isn't where it used to in the future. After they finished their little exploring, Giotto brought Tsuna to his temporary room. Tsuna whistled. It looked very nice actually. King sized bed with red blood sheet. Four pillows; red as well, study table on front of a tall window, a fireplace and a grandfather chair on it, lastly, a closet and a door which was probably for the toilet and bathroom. The walls have pictures of nature. It looked like the typical royal bedroom for royalties

"Thanks, Giotto. I could fit in here easily." Tsuna dropped down to his bed. Giotto chuckled as he stepped closer to the younger man, or boy.

"I'm glad then. But tell me Tsunayoshi, why do you wary of Daemon know about where you come from?" Giotto asked. Tsuna sat up and gazed at his ancestor softly. He has told them not to say anything about him in front of Daemon. And if possible, take this secret to their graves, which G and Alaude took seriously of.

"He would play a big part in my life. And I mean a **really** big part." He said tenderly as he smiled. Giotto bit back a surge of jealousy boiling inside him. He didn't know why but he can't sit still about Tsuna holding Daemon in a special place in his heart.

"What is that part?" he flopped down beside Tsuna. Tsuna chuckled, "Can't tell you, it would ruin the future. Time paradox, if you know what I mean. I can't spoil much or history would change. And trust me, it's not good. Though I wonder why my tutor did sent me here in the first place. He knew how much I could mess up things. Like that one time, I froze a boss of another Famiglia just because he attempted to grope my waist." Tsuna said thoughtfully, unaware of Giotto's mind that was already scheming the worst punishment for the said boss. Actually, Tsuna was quite oblivious about Giotto's apparent attractions towards him.

A scream suddenly interrupted them.

"GOKUDERA I NEVER KNEW YOU LIKE **PINK**!"

Crash!

Shotgun!

"YOU FUCKTARD! MY HAIR IS **NOT** PINK!"

Another crash!

"WAIT TILL THE PAPARAZZI HEAR ABOUT THIS! AHAHAHA! SERVE YOU RIGHT FOR LOCKING ME UP IN THE JANITOR CLOSET!"

Bang!

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD! I NEVER MET YOU SO HOW THE HELL DO I LOCKED YOU UP IN A FUCKING JANITOR CLOSET!"

Crash!

Thud!

Twack!

"YOU SICK MINDED OVER POSSESIVE PUPPY! DON'T TELL ME YOU FORGET LAST YEAR DURING CHRISTMAS! I GAVE TSUNA A KISS AND YOU LOCKED ME UP IN THE JANITOR CLOSET ACROSS KYOUYA'S ROOM! I CAN'T BREAK OUT WITHOUT RISKING WAKING UP MY PUPIL AND GET BITTEN TO DEATH!"

Crash!

Something was ripped!

"YOU CRAZY BASTARD! I ONLY MET TSUNA OVER A FEW HOURS AGO AND YOU SAID I LOCKED YOU UP BECAUSE YOU KISSED HIM? HEAVEN HOLY MOTHER OF COW! YOUR MIND IS GOING NUTS!"

Tsuna and Giotto stared at each other before sprinted out of the room. They arrived at what used to be a lounging room. Vases, pictures, couch all broke and scratched. Giotto felt a huge headache coming as he supported himself on the wall. Tsuna seemingly was oblivious to his condition. Instead, he stared at the two men shouting insults at each other. He was feeling nausea as he thought what in Reborn's mind sending **that** guy here.

"OKAY YOU TWO! CUT IT OUT!" he shouted, trying to outdone their voices. The two men stopped. One of them, a blond stared at Tsuna for a moment before lunged at him.

"OTOUTO~! YOUR GUARDIAN IS BULLYING ME!" the blond man said. Tsuna sighed.

"Dino, what are you doing here?

XXX

"So let me get this straight, Reborn called you that I was kidnapped so you left your men in Paris to get to Vongola H.Q as soon as possible which turned out to be a mere lie made up by that son of a bitch just to get you there then he shoot you with Lambo's upgraded bazooka without any word?" Tsuna glared at the blond across him. Dino sweated. This is going to be long.

"Y-Yeah, he kind of did that…" Dino stared at the first generation in the room. Currently, he and Tsuna was the only one sitting on couches. The cloud, lightning, sun and mist guardian was absent from the room. The only ones that were there was Giotto, Asari and of course, G. The storm guardian was glaring daggers at the Cavallone boss.

Tsuna sighed, "That guy, we don't have any idea what he was up to…." He muttered. He looked at Dino again.

"Did you see anything out of place before you were transported?"

Dino shrugged, "I don't see any, except that Mukuro was kind of look like sulking and the others avoiding Chrome. Wonder what the poor girl did to make them stared at her like they were staring at the angel of the death." He said thoughtfully.

"I guess I know why Mukuro was sulking like Lambo and why the others suddenly gained Chrome-phobia."

"Oh!" Dino suddenly exclaimed. He shuffled his pocket a little before he brought up a piece of paper. Tsuna stared questioningly at him. Giotto, Asari and G went closer.

"He slipped this into my pocket." Dino opened the paper. Tsuna went to his side to read what was written there. It was Italian.

"Dame-Tsuna, baka-Dino, don't reveal much about the future. And act like normal. There's nothing wrong. You two could say this is your first mission after two years of none. And if you two, my idiot students, wonder why I didn't say anything to Dino, I knew he would slip. And Tsuna, like I said, don't mess up. This is important for the Vongola future, for our future. All of us are depending on this. Love, your sexiest home tutor, the awesome Reborn." Dino read it out loud.

Tsuna and Dino twitched, "I'll kill him…." they both muttered.

* * *

><p>End chapter.<p>

Don't kill me. I have just finished my test.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Thing That I Call Love

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **Only the plot so give the credit to Amano-sensei for the awesome characters.

**Summary: **Reborn found something in Vongola's library. And it concerns Tsuna and his gene. The Decimo is about to discovers his real identity and real role in Vongola, by time traveling. Tsuna decides that his family is messier than ever. G27 one sided DS27

**Warning:** Lemon ahead, some swearing which you can't **ever** avoid in any fic that involves Gokudera, Varia and G, OOC Tsuna since he's seven years older.

Yay! Thanks for the last reviews minna-san~! It was awesome! 22 reviews! Even better than the fifth chapter of TFF!

Arigatou nya~!

Start chapter.

* * *

><p>"Well, why don't we get you to your temporary room now? It's getting late. Did you have your dinner already?" Asari asked the brother-by-anything-but-blood. Tsuna and Dino were too wrapped up in their little world of homicidal thoughts. Even G looked a bit green at the muttering of what they would do to this Reborn next time they meet each other.<p>

Whoever said the _kind_ and _so-called_ _innocent_ Cavallone and Vongola Decimo didn't have such a _creative_ imagination could go rot in hell then come to them and compared the torture in hell with what they could do.

Hell would seem like heaven.

No, seriously.

Dino turned to Asari, "I haven't had my dinner but I'm not hungry. I suppose I could do something else. Like, watching TV or something." He deadpanned. Tsuna face-palmed. The first generation was thinking among the lines of, 'TV what?'

"Dino, if you haven't notice, we're in the past, you idiot with crappy cell brain. We don't even have electric." Tsuna was tempted to smack the idiot to death. No, they don't need more Hibari.

"And, look at yourself." He said again. Dino made a confused face before he looked down to himself and inspected anything out of place. When he was sure he found none, he stared at Tsuna with confused face.

Tsuna twitched. How idiotic can Dino be? _I bet he wouldn't even bat an eyelash if Reborn had sex in front of him._ Tsuna shuddered at the very thought of his tutor doing…..something _really_ intimate….in front of him. It was scarring his poor mind.

"Look at my hair then, when did the last time you see it at this length?" he tried again with irritation. Dino looked behind him and _apparently_, the _idiot_ had the gall to gawk and said-

"OMG!"

-that.

The first generation once again looked at Dino like he's some kind of alien suddenly dropped from his spaceship and suddenly speak in Latin.

Tsuna decided to add Dino into his to-kill list, "Dino you _idiot_! Stop talking about something Primo and his guardian won't understand!" really, OMG? What was he, an American?

Dino appeared to be ignoring him as the blond touched Tsuna's hair like it was going to change colour soon, "What happened to your hair? It _grows_!"

Tsuna rolled his eyes, "Tell me something I don't know, you _moron_. Have you notice what's wrong?" if Dino doesn't, he's so going to spend his summer with Bermuda and his minions of rotting Vindice. Brother be damn.

Dino seemed to don't need a hyper intuition to know there's someone planning his funeral as he shuddered. "It was this length around your first year of high school." Finally.

Tsuna huffed, "We're five freaking years younger, idiot. I guess your body hasn't changed much coz, well, you never really change over the year." He shrugged.

Giotto decided to interfere at the moment, "Well then, may I ask who you are?" he asked politely. Dino turned to him and widened his eyes.

"_Holy shit_, he really looks like you when you were younger!" he said to Tsuna without looking at the brunet.

Tsuna rolled his eyes, '_No shit Sherlock_.'

Giotto coughed, "Excuse me?"

Dino grinned and shook Giotto's hand enthusiastically, "I'm Dino! Tsuna's older brother! And Cavallone-" whatever he was going to say next was muffled in Tsuna's hand as the brunet covered his mouth.

"Dino, what did Reborn say about spilling the future?" he asked helplessly as he let go of Dino. The blond only flashed a blinding smile.

"Ah, sorry." He rubbed his head. G raised an eyebrow.

"How come you two are brothers? You look nothing alike." He said.

"Because we fuck each other." Tsuna deadpanned at him.

Giotto choked on air.

G stared at him with a 'what the fuck?' face.

Asari coughed as he smiled awkwardly at them, "Pardon?"

Dino laughed, "Didn't you hear what the paper read? Tsuna's my brother by our shared tutor. I'm his senior so it's kind like we're sibling by anything but blood. Sorry about his language. He tends to _dirty speak_ when he's being cranky." Dino smiled innocently as Tsuna was struggling whether kill the grinning idiot now or in his sleep. Sure the first generation didn't understand what that dirty speaks really meant but God, he sounded like a pervert!

"Dino, I'm having a homicidal thought right now so be a good brother and don't hold a grudge against me in the afterlife, ne?" he smiled darkly at the blond. Dino turned to him with a horrified smile.

"Tsuna, you wouldn't, would you? I mean, we're brother, bro!" he was desperate. Tsuna laughed darkly.

"Like I care! Brother be damn!"

And that was how Dino Cavallone met his demise. Rest in peace.

"Oi don't kill me yet you freaking psychotic authoress! Reborn would cut off his lemon scene with Tsuna in Story of Me and Him if you kill me now!"

Tch, damn you Dino….

"What the hell are you talking about, Dino?" Tsuna asked as he stood up like he hadn't assaulted Dino just now. Even Primo and his guardians looked at Dino confusedly. Dino gaped. Tsuna was trying to choke him to death just now and they're staring at him like nothing happened? What the heck?

Well, Dino, I'm the authoress so we do things my way, got it?

Dino glared accusingly at the authoress, "You can go die now and rot in hell." He muttered.

Tsuna stared at Dino confusedly, "Who are you talking to, Dino?" he asked. Dino turned to him.

"The authoress." He answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"We have an authoress? Asari asked with a tilt of his head. Dino nodded.

G scoffed, "It's official, that blondie is a nuttard now."

"Was that even a word, G?" Giotto asked his friend rhetorically.

G appeared to be thinking for a while before he stated, "Well, we can always create new word every day, can we?"

"No, we can't. Actually, it isn't considered a word if you're the only one using it. I can help you using it help you spread it in the future, you know? I know a squad of lunatics that love to swear." Tsuna smiled at the first storm guardian.

Dino was thinking something was missing, "Hey, weren't we talking about what I could do to kill time?" he asked. The first generation and Tsuna turned to him.

"Oh, yeah." Giotto rubbed his head sheepishly.

"I think we were talking about how Tsuna and you are brothers." Asari piped in.

"No, I'm sure we were talking about an authoress that nuttard was spouting." G stated.

"We have an authoress?" Tsuna asked.

Giotto nodded, "Yes, I think we do Tsunayoshi."

Fuck you all. I'm exist here and this story won't be here without me.

XXX

Present

"I can't take this anymore~! Jyudaimweeeee~!" do I need to tell you who was this? No, I think not.

"Oi, quit with that already, you annoying puppy." Mukuro glared at the man on the bar counter while he was sitting on a couch behind Gokudera.

The silver haired male only sighed mournfully.

"Will someone shut him _up_ already?" asked the desperate mist guardian with a scandalized look on his face. The other guardians, namely Hibari Kyouya, Chrome Dokuro and Yamamoto Takeshi took one look at the right-hand man of Decimo and shook their heads.

"I don't think Gokudera is in any state of thinking straight right now. The only option left is let him burn down all the anxiety then he'll be back like usual." Chirped the ever smiling 'baseball freak'.

"But I wonder why Reborn-san chose boss to be sent to the past." Chrome asked quietly.

"Maybe because he's going to help Primo with something?" Yamamoto suggested. Hibari snorted at that.

"Oya oya, you seem to know why, skylark-kun." Mukuro smirked at the cloud guardian. Hibari opened his eyes and stared at his fellow guardians with a blank face.

"It's not my place to say." He answered shortly and closed his eyes once again. Mukuro made a face expression which suspiciously looked like a pout.

"Owh come on! Don't be such a party pooper!" he crossed his arms and glared at the skylark. Hibari only shrugged him off and stood up. He looked straight at the mist guardian with an unreadable expression.

"Rokudo Mukuro, you will heed my advice and let Sawada Tsunayoshi accomplish what he needs to do in the Primo's reign. His role as of now is to determine the existent of the tenth Vongola generation. If you interrupt, another parallel world would be created. Am I making myself clear?" the tone was expecting him to obey the words. Mukuro pouted slightly.

"Hai, External Advisor."

XXX

Past

Szareo stared at the scene before him with a dread feeling. Where, he repeated, where did this blond came from? Master G was now more murderous and practically snapped at anyone even for the wrong degree of baking pie. The…..what used to be, study room was now turning into a boxing ring. He did not want to know who gave them the lunatic idea of boxing because he had a feeling that master Knuckle was not as angelic as everyone believed. He was sneakier than master Daemon if he wanted to. But…..let's left at that, shall we?

The 23 years old butler looked around the room and his dark blue eyes landed on the main master of the estate, Master Giotto. The man was…..calmly seeping on his late morning tea with…..was that a woman? No, no woman would want to wear his master's clothes and fedora. Unless…..

Szareo gasped dramatically.

He felt an incoming nausea. He quietly retreated from the room unnoticed.

"_I need some painkillers."_

He muttered to himself as he crashed on a wall.

XXX

Tsuna seeped his red rose tea with a calm feelings. Maybe this was why Fon and Asari-san loved tea. It was so calm and-

CRASH!

Scratch that, his family was an automatic things destroyer.

"Teme! I dare swear to God that you must have looked at my otouto like that Farello-teme did! No man and woman immune to my otouto's kawai-ness! Even more so now that he's five years younger again! And don't give me that crap!"

It has started when Dino's overprotective mode activated in the morning. It seemed like whatever happened last night was long forgotten and he had barged into G's room to _confront_ him.

And now, it was near noon and none of G and Dino wanted to back down. Dino's protectiveness can be quite scary sometimes, even though he has officially dating Hibari. Both of them were protective over the brunet on their own way, which explained why he sometimes can be so heroic in front of Tsuna even when he doesn't have his subordinates anywhere near. Believe in the power of love yeah! No, not that love. Hibari would come to your nightmare and bite you to death if you even dare to think about it. Gasp, you just did! Oh shit, I better call the ambulance now…. Later…..

Tsuna groaned in dismay. Why of all people it has to be Dino? It would have been less troublesome if it was Shouichi-kun or Basil-kun or maybe Spanner-kun. At least they won't go destroying things like some lunatic killing squad he knew…..or his guardians.

"Giotto-san, don't you think it's time for lunch now?" Tsuna asked a bit too sweetly to be considered harmless. No, the smile practically screamed 'I maybe look sweet and cuddly but I can kick yer ass mate'. Giotto nervously smiled back. Somehow, he regretted giving Tsuna another fedora. This time it was all black. The fedora virtually gave him a strange vibe. It was a vibe that Giotto knew he should look out for. He knew that there's someone in Tsuna's life that made him looked expert in threatening people just by a simple tilt of the fedora. And whoever that someone was, they were definitely a professional in the art of fedora tilting and threatening. And expert indeed….

"Saa, Tsunayoshi. I think you're right. Hey you two, how about we call it a day? Let's get our lunch then we can go and see the old Italy, to you of course, Dino-san." He turned to the two bickering men. They looked at the blond with fiery eyes. Giotto blinked then sheepishly smiled. He rubbed his head.

"Sorry for the intrusion…." He said quietly as he stood up and walked away with Tsuna behind him. G and Dino continued their fight like Giotto hadn't said anything at all.

XXX

"Baka **pink** octopus-head! I didn't get any lunch because of you!" Dino shouted from the white horse he was riding. Apparently, G was now one of the important factors of why Dino hadn't killed himself. It was a miracle really. Tsuna had done his victory dance inwardly as soon as he realized this. At least Dino won't get anyone killed. For now…..

"**Stupid** blondie! If you haven't noticed, I didn't have my lunch either!" G retorted back from the brown horse he was riding.

Tsuna sighed. This was getting annoying.

They arrived at the town and left their horses at some compartment, with payment of course. Giotto and his guardians were welcomed with open arms by the people there. The only guardians that were there was Lampo, G and Asari. Alaude went on some mission at south and Knuckle went to the church to spend the rest of his day there since it was Saturday. Daemon was, as usual, missing. Nobody even wanted to know where he was.

"Tsunayoshi!" Giotto called out to Tsuna as he strolled forward to his successor. Tsuna, who was looking at some strange looking food, turned to his ancestor. Currently, all of them went on their own ways. The others were nowhere to be seen.

"What is it?" Tsuna asked. Giotto stopped in front of him with a toothy grin.

"Don't you think it'll be just boring if our day ends like this?" Giotto's eyes flashed with a mischievous glint. Tsuna blinked. He backed away a little.

"W-What do you mean? Giotto-san, I know you were a master of prank when you're a kid but I don't think it's-"

Giotto pouted, "Owh, that's too bad. I haven't had some fun for a while now. I've been stuck in the mansion doing boring paperwork. My favourite victim in prank is G." the glint was back. Tsuna laughed nervously.

"A-Are you sure about this?"

Giotto beamed, "Are you willing to help me then?" he looked strangely like Gokudera in full-blown puppy mode. Plus the sparkle in the eyes, the wavering…..tail? Tsuna shot down the will to flinch. It was disturbing. Especially Giotto looked almost like his old self, minus the long hair.

"Okay, I guess…." He scratched his cheek. Giotto beamed brighter.

"Sweet! I'll treat you my favourite cinnamon flavoured short cake!"

Tsuna froze. Cinnamon flavoured shortcake? He drooled. "Count me in Giotto-san! I'll personally make sure all your pranks go successfully!" he pumped up a fist with eyes burning with determination. Giotto cackled.

"That's the spirit, soldier!"

"Yes captain!"

They cackled together. All the women ushered their children inside their houses, fearing their children's safety….and sanity.

It won't do their health any good.

XXX

"So you're telling me that we have to get G a dress?" Tsuna asked as he stared at the store in front of them. Giotto smiled brightly.

"Yep!"

Tsuna was, for the lack of better word, floored. The plan the Giotto told him was quite a genius one.

'_I mean, force G to wear a dress? If I hadn't known better, I'd say he's Reborn's relative.'_

"Okay, so you're also telling me to try out which dresses that would fit him better?" Tsuna deadpanned as he looked at Giotto. The smile was overwhelming.

"Yep!"

Tsuna felt like smacking his ancestor's head.

"You idiot! If you haven't notice I'm SMALLER than G!" he yelled. Giotto cringed, his smile vanished.

"Let's get inside first." He suggested. He opened the door and the bell rang, announcing their arrival. Tsuna huffed and followed grudgingly. What Tsuna saw inside the store was a story to tell. He widened his eyes comically.

It was….. _Magnifico_!

Some dresses on the left side of the store were on display. Dolls without head become the models. And the dresses, KAMI-SAMA! Tsuna would of love grab all of the dresses and bring them back with him to the future! They were lovely. When he gets back to his time he would hold a classic style ball once in a month! He nodded to himself. The colours of the dresses were plain, of course, since this was just around 1600 or so. Some of them were brown, light peach, creamy yellow, pure white and there were also dark maroon and heart red. On the right side of the store were also dresses but they were hanged with hangers of some sort. There was a counter in front of them but nobody was there. On each side of the counter was two doorways covered by brown curtains. The store was quiet and the smell of fresh wood engulfed it. But Tsuna was busy ogling the dresses to notice.

Oh don't get him wrong, he loves seeing woman wearing dresses, not wearing it himself. But the dresses that he always saw in the future were all revealing.

He knew the all the female Mafiosi in the parties did it to attract his attention. Hey, he was handsome (read: beautiful), rich, charismatic and gentleman. Of course those women kiss the ground he walked on. He attracted both gender to him. It has started on his first year of high school in Teishin Gakuen. To put it simply, his reputation in middle school didn't affected his charm whatsoever. He didn't cut his hair since middle school so it grew all the way to his waist by the time he reached high school. When the teachers confronted him about his hair in his first year, it turned out that the school was owned by the Vongola which was put under Tsuna's name. The teachers nearly peed in their pants when Reborn started talking about how Tsuna can destroy their carrier as a teacher easily.

Thank God Tsuna stopped him and forgave the teachers.

After that, all the student and staffs bowed down to him and his friends. And he was The Unspeakable. Nobody can question him.

Anyway, back to the track.

"Anybody here?" Giotto called out.

"Hello there, sir, miss." A feminine voice answered Giotto. They turned to the door on the left side of the counter and saw a woman on her early twenty walked out of the doorway. She has silver wavy hair that was tied into a single braid which hanging on her right shoulder. Her forest green eyes were looking at them with gentleness (A/N: Just imagine her wearing Cinderella's maid clothes when she was working with her stepmom and stepsisters, easier for you).

Tsuna blinked, as if couldn't believe what he was seeing. This woman's features looked awfully similar with Gokudera. Maybe she was, will be, one of Gokudera's ancestors.

"Ah, hello, I'm looking for a dress for my friend. I hope you have something in your store that would fit." Giotto said innocently with his smile. Tsuna would have rolled his eyes but he was busy looking at the woman. Tsuna blushed a little. She was pretty, almost as beautiful as Elena. He also noticed that they both have something similar, the gentleness.

She smiled, "Why, this store isn't the best store in town to look for a dress, Signor Giotto. You could've just gone to Mrs Portia's store. This store is; what you rich people call, mediocre." She said a bit sadly. Giotto shook his head.

"Please, miss. Since when do you think I care about that?" he smiled kindly. She widened her eyes a bit.

"I-I j-just, you k-know…." She stammered. Giotto laughed.

"The dresses are wonderful, I think. Ask my companion's opinion." They turned to Tsuna. The brunet was busy ogling a peachy orange dress. They turned to each other.

"Actually, I think you don't need to ask him." Giotto muttered. She looked confused.

"Him?" she asked. Giotto nodded.

"That's," he pointed at Tsuna, "a him." He finished. The woman looked dumbstruck for a second before a blush appeared on her face.

"Oh my, I thought he was a girl. I mean, even though he wore a man's clothes, he could've be one of your hitwoman." She giggled. Giotto laughed good-naturedly. His predecessor sure has the charm to entice people.

"Tsunayoshi." He called out. Tsuna turned to him and answered.

"Yes?"

"Come, we need the dress. We can't stay here for too long. They're going to start looking for us in about half an hour."

After a good twenty minutes, Giotto had to drag his successor out of the store. The brunet had whined about wanting to bring all the dresses with him. Giotto made a mental note to himself to get Tsuna a dress. Tsuna was pouting all the way to meet the others until Giotto bribed him with a custom made crepe. The dress was tucked safely in a box while Giotto cackled inside his mind.

God bless G because all the Vongola bosses had something similar other than their resolves and fighting prowess.

They were as cunning as a new baby fox.

And a combo of them was bound to be a disaster to whoever they set their eyes upon.

Amen.

* * *

><p>End chapter.<p>

I won't update this in a _long_ while. Well, maybe some reviews would motivate my lazy ass to update.

Oh, I have put some input here about Tsuna's reason being sent to the past.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **Thing That I Call Love

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **Only the plot so give the credit to Amano-sensei for the awesome characters.

Start chapter.

"**GI-O-TTOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

A scream of pure rage and hatred disrupted the perfect morning in Vongola mansion. Asari, Lampo, Knuckle and Dino looked at the door where the scream burst from. A choked laugh and snicker made them looked behind them only to see the two Vongola bosses were trying hard to suppress their laughter.

Asari placed back his spoon on his bowl and asked calmly with closed eyes and resigned tone, "Okay Giotto, what is it this time?" he asked with a tired tone.

Giotto grinned and innocently answered, "I don't know what you are trying to imply, Asari."

Tsuna snorted which suspiciously sounded like a suppressed laugh. Dino imitated Asari's action.

"What is it this time, Tsuna? And don't try to quote Vongola Primo. I will not fall for that, _again_." The irritated tone Dino used perked Giotto's interest. Did that meant Tsuna also does this kind of thing?

Tsuna smiled, "Just wait." He answered shortly with a glint in his eyes which made Dino backed down. The men in the room sans the bosses anxiously waited for the door to burst open, which it did a few seconds later. And they all had troubles to keep a straight face.

G stood there, panting with red face. Either of embarrassment or rage, they couldn't decide. The man was wearing pale pink knee length dress. It wouldn't be that disturbing, but the additional laces and ribbons on the dress made it so _ridiculously_ stupid and stood out. Did I mention that it was neck-less? Well, it did.

The spell was broken by Lampo's lazy comment, "Gee, your legs are full of hair like a jungle."

Tsuna grinned, "I told you it was a genius masterpiece." He extended his hand to Giotto.

The blond grinned as well and they did a low-five, "Genius, indeed."

Dino broke into a fit of uncontrollable laughter and Asari politely chuckled. Knuckle for the first time in his life, was speechless.

G was positively murderous at the moment, "**WHERE. IS. MY. CLOTHES.**"

Giotto gave him a thumbs up and grinned with one eye closed, "You look **hot**, G."

Tsuna was already suffocated at that. Deciding that he'd rather die in G's hand than lack of oxygen which could be written down as the most ridiculous way to die in Vongola's bosses' history, he laughed, hard. Very, very, so much hard.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH MY GOD! OH MY, OH MY GOD! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" he fell off his chair and rolled on the floor laughing his ass off.

G was twitching violently, "Giotto Taru, give me back my clothes **now**."

Giotto grinned widely, "Awh, don't be such a party pooper. How about you stay in that dress for the day? I'll give you free-mission day if you agree."

The redhead paused at that. Free-day mission? That sounded so….tempting….. WAIT, he did NOT just think of that, did he? "NO! Oh God, just give me back the damn clothes you bitchy, whiny boss!"

The 'bitchy, whiny boss' pouted, "It's in the storage room." He said reluctantly.

G glared at him, "Wait right there, Giotto. I will slice you to pieces, one, by one, slowly, painfully." The threat passed by Giotto like air. The blond decided that yes, it all worth it. G turned around angrily only to crash to someone.

"Owh! Watch where you're going, bastard!" he glared angrily at the person. Said person raised their eyebrow elegantly.

"What….in heaven's name are you wearing?" Alaude drawled with faint amusement as he looked at the storm guardian up and down. G glared with twice hatred and stomped away angrily. Alaude watched his retreating back then turned his attention to the people in the dining room. His gaze fell on Tsuna and Giotto who looked like cats managed to sweep cream in one swing. He raised an eyebrow again.

"Do I need to ask?" he said in a bored tone as he walked over to Giotto and handed him a folder. Asari sighed tiredly and smiled a bit. "No, it seems Giotto had improved in his prank again."

Giotto grinned, "And it's all because of Tsunayoshi! He was the one who came up with the colour and length! The dress was pure white and long in the first place." He stated proudly. Tsuna chuckled.

"I'm flattered. The master of prank in whole Italy had acknowledged my skills. You hear that Dino? I want everyone on the underworld in our time to know that when we're back."

Dino put his chin on his palm, "How did you managed to get the pink colour anyway?"

The brunet grinned and fished out two objects, "Permanent highlights." He answered proudly as he twirled the two pink highlights between his fingers, "I took out the ink tubes and mixed it with water in a bowl. Then I carefully rewashed the dress. The ribbons came from the leftover of the parts where Giotto and I cut off. We got some helps from the maids."

He put back the highlights in his pocket. Dino was tempted to ask where the hell he got those highlights. But then it hit him that Tsuna always kept unpredictable things at unpredictable times.

"And it's safe to say that you're the one who taught Giotto to say the 'hot' word?" Dino grinned. Tsuna laughed.

"Yes I did. Oh God, I wish I had my I-pad with me. It was so Kodak moment." Tsuna swept away the tears brimming in his eyes.

XXX

One week had passed by since the incident. Tsuna and Dino had gotten comfortable in their lives in Primo's mansion. Most maids, butlers and footmen in the mansion thought of Tsuna and Dino as Primo's personal hitwoman and hitman, which had created a lot of commission among other families. They had sent few spies to at least get a detail about the two, which usually ended with Tsuna handed their asses back to them on silver plate. This caused some enemy Famiglia to gotten very cautious of every word about the two.

Giotto looked up from his paperwork and raised an eyebrow at Lampo who had just entered his office. The green haired teen put a white letter on his front.

"What is this?" he asked as he picked up the letter.

Lampo shrugged, "Some letter I got this morning." He turned around and exited the office.

The blond carefully shredded the head letter and fished out one single card. Giotto raised an eyebrow, "An invitation?"

XXX

"No." That one word broke the silence that had descended upon the room. G glared defiantly at his best friend who just pouted at him.

"Awh, come on G! I bet it'll be fun. Besides, as the most powerful Famiglia at the era, we should attend the banquet to pay respect to our allies." Giotto grinned when G wavered a bit.

"But you know what consequence it'll bring, right? They'll keep a close eye on the brat and the idiot." G stated seriously.

The blond shrugged, "They handle themselves really well. Tsunayoshi is practically a copy of me and Dino is not an opponent to be taken lightly either."

"Do you think we should tell everyone later that the brat is a guy?" G asked again. The rumours he'd been hearing stated clearly that Tsuna was thought as a girl.

Giotto grinned, "No, let them be. I bet Tsunayoshi would appreciate that too. He'll do anything to keep his identity a secret."

The redhead grunted and stood up, "Anything else?"

Giotto nodded, "Yes, please gather everyone in the meeting room in two hours. I want to tell them after those _monsters_," the blond glared at a stack of paperwork laying innocently on his desk, "are gone for good."

XXX

"So pack your bags tonight. We're leaving tomorrow after breakfast." Giotto announced cheerfully at the people in the meeting room. Alaude grunted and fled away through the window. Lampo lazily gathered himself and exited the room. Knuckle gave them a few words before parting as well.

"By the way, Giotto-san, where's Daemon Spade? I haven't seen him since my first day here." Tsuna asked calmly even though he was shaking lightly inside. Dino, who was the only one noticing his inner turmoil, squeezed his hand beneath the table, an action which did not go unnoticed by Giotto, causing the blond twitched slightly in distaste.

"Don't worry yourself, Tsunayoshi. Daemon has probably by now arrived at the place where the banquet will be held." The Primo gave his descendent a winning smile but inside he was turning into a T-rex.

'_RAWR! Tsunayoshi is my cute little descendent! No man can touch him freely without meeting my personal undertaker!'_

Just leave the guy with great-great-great-great grandson complex alone.

End chapter.

Caught a flu, need to practice for next week's debate competition. Ugh, my life sucks…..my eyelids are dropping right now…..and I feel dizzy….stupid Panadol…..didn't give any effect…

Tsuna: Leave the poor authoress alone. She looks like she's going to drop dead anytime soon.

Reborn: *points gun at the unconscious TFD* Oi, get up. You still have that story about Iemitsu and his dame son to finish.

Please gimme a break, Reborn….. I need to sleep…. It's pass my bedtime….my mom's going to screech if she finds out….. Oyasumi….. *turns off the light*


End file.
